Love's never easy
by cameryn barnes
Summary: Danny F. and Sam M. star in this dramatic story about teens and their troubles!
1. how it all started

Love's Never Easy

We do NOT own Danny Phantom, We do own some of the oc's But not Renz because belongs to R., but I love this character so I'm using him. But Devon, Jimmie, Breanna, Jerri, Blake and Eve all belongs to Me(Jimmie, Breanna, Carmie, Jerri, Blake, James, Brad and Eve) and Carmie. This is a prolouge so enjoy and this happily long begining. So I(Jaded Jimmie) will start!

Special thanks to our editer/Beta:ghostgirl52091 or Breanna. We're all besties so it's cool. All the names are your friends except Blake, James and Brad. 

Jimmie:

A girl with long raven hair walked around the campsite. With her, she had two friends on each side of her. On her left she had a girl with long chocolate hair, that stopped right above her hips. Her lightly tanned skin glowed lightly as she blushed. She tried to cover her light brown eyes with her short brown bangs. She was gifted with the name Breanna. Breanna hated to say this but she had a major crush on Blake. Blake had black hair, light tan skin, perfect white teeth, a two pack and was always calm. The girl beside Breanna with dark brown hair, almost black hair, gently nudged her. Her dark brown eyes looked in the direction to see the dark haired boy.

"Ahhhhh," She sigh, "Blake James. Your future husband, in waiting." The teen teased. 

"Jim! Stop before he hears you." Breanna shushed Jim.

"Bre Bre, you've been giving him the same love sick smile since fifth grade! It's been six years, not one not three, but six years. We might be a year apart but I can sense he likes you like you like him."

"But Alie! He's- Wait! You really think he's into me?" Breanna giggled and Jim gave a light chuckle.

"Is she still all lovey-dovey over Blake?" A girl asked. This girl had short dirty blonde hair and seafoam green eyes.

"Yeah!" Jim said cheerfully. "Oh Bl-ah-ack-ack-y." Jim called out for him as she ran toward her and Breanna happily.

Carmie:

The girl with short hair and seafoam eyes smiled and laughed as Jimmie ran towards them. Her name was Carmie. She had a pair of black glasses on the tip of her nose. She was going to meet her boyfriend, Brad later.

"Breanna, he _has_ to like you! Do you see the way he looks at you?" Carmie asked, giggling. Breanna blushed at the thought of Blake.

Just as the girls were talking of Blake, he came up to them and smiled at Breanna. Breanna hid her face as a blush came to it. "Hello, girls may I please borrow Breanna?" he asked with a deep voice."Sure!Keep her as long as you want!" Jimmie and Carmie said at the same time.

Blake took Breanna's hand and walked off with turned and smiled at them with a bright red blush on her waved and Carmie did a "thumbs up" giggled and turned back to Blake as she kept walking.

Jimmie and Carmie were talking about what Breanna and Blake were saying when Brad walked up behind wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck blushed a bright red where he kissed her. "Brad!" she said in an exicted tone. "Hey Carmie!" he smiled at her, looking deep in her eyes.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone!" Jimmie said, backing away from the two kids in love. She walked to find her true love as well.

Carmie and Brad walked off as Jimmie heard Carmie giggle. "Now where is James when I need him?"


	2. and then she knew

Jimmie:Chapter 2. we inbox each other on FaceBook. I used my cellphone to type this. Danny and Renz finally comes. So we're (Breanna and I) are not friends anymore so I don't know if I will finish "Beauty and the Beast" because it supposed to show our friendship...  
>Carmie: People, she's crazy! Watch this, Booo!<br>Jimmie: Carmie-booboo-bear! -hugs Carmie-  
>Carmie: See! Hey what time is it?<br>Jimmie: Summer time  
>Carmie &amp; Jimmie: It's our vaction.<br>Jimmie: We're champions and we know it!

Jimmie:  
>Sam and Jimmie stood side by side. The girl with dirty blonde hair with her cousin beside her. The girl with dirty blonde hair with sea green eyes smiled with her thin, pink lips. Her small form leaned into her cousin. Her name was Eve or Evil as she was known because of her temper. Jerri was her cousin, Jerri is a very pretty girl. Jerri had shoulder length brown hair, she had beautiful icy blue eyes. She had a small hour glass figure and a flirty smile always graced her lips when she saw guys. Jimmie looked around for James but all she saw was Renz. Renz had a sexy body with luring brown eyes. He had long shaggy-style black hair. He has all the girls falling at his feet or secretly crushing on him. Jimmie's eyes connected with Danny and she smiled, pulling Sam out of the group. Renz secretly watched Sam. He had a really bad soft spot in his heart for her. He gathered up his things into his backpack and hid it behind a tree. Danny ran off and Malcolm Jr. Renz came unknowningly behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<br>"Sam, can we go on a walk to the beach?" He asked.  
>"Yeah," her ears turned red, blushing. He smiled, this was her last day here and he wanted to kiss her purple glossed lips. And he shall!"So tonight is the last time we'll see each other, huh?"<br>"Yeah. Trying to get me to fall at your feet like the camp director, the assistant, and the other girls?"  
>"Sam." He sat in the sand and pulled her into his lap, watching the water under the moon glisten.<br>"Sam," he repeated, "I was only trying to make you jelouse."  
>"No, you want me to fall for you!"<br>"Oh Sam." He kissed her once...twice...three times!  
>He laid a kiss on her neck.<br>"I don't know you. Tell me about yourself." Sam whispered in a low tone."Do you believe in vampires?" He asked before flashing his fangs. Sam was about to jump up when his arms locked around her leaned down, kissing her pulse before sinking his fangs in. He lapped her blood up hungrily. Breanna came up to them and smile. She knew Jimmie's plan to put Danny and Sam together but hey, Sam will only live once right? She smiled and walked off but she looked back and saw him drinking her blood. He's a vampire and she knew it. But she went to bed instead.

*Carmie:*

Carmie met Jimmie, Eve, and Jerri while they were talking to Renz. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked smiling. "Well, I'm not sure what they were doing but I was sitting here watching Jimmie fantasize about James" Renz laughs. "Oh shutup!" Jimmie says embarassed. Carmie laughs.

Carmie grabs Jimmie's hand and tries to pull her up so she would walk with Carmie. "Where are you trying to take me?" Jimmie demands. "It's a surprize!" Carmie says smiling at her confused face.

Carmie walked into a strange room. Jimmie followed behind her. "So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Jimmie asked. "What's up with you and James? You should try to talk to him!" Carmie said smiling. "I'm too nervous!" Jimmie said.

As she said that, James walked into the room from the shadows.

"Why hello, James!" Carmie said.

"Hello Carmie, would you give Jimmie and I a few minutes alone?" he asked, smiling at Jimmie.

Carmie walked out of the room and closed the door behind her smiling to herself. "Maybe they will get to know each other" Carmie whipsered to Jerri and Eve who were waiting at the door for Carmie to appear.

Back in the room, Jimmie looked into James's eyes dreamily. "So how are you, my dear?" James asked. "I'm fine" Jimmie said, blushing slightly. He walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. Jimmie sighed and kissed him back. He hugged her while he kissed her and she rapped her arms around his neck.

Carmie peeked through a crack in the wall. "They're kissing!" she whispered to Eve. "Let me see, let me see!" Eve whispered back, knocking Carmie out of the way. "Let's leave them alone, they need privacy!" Jerri said as she grabbed the two girls and they walked to meet Renz again.


	3. getting drunk

Chapter 3  
>Jimmie: Woohoo we keep rolling!<br>Carmie:Crazy chick.  
>Jimmie:No duh!<br>Carmie: -Slaps her forehead-  
>Jimmie: Onwards with the story.<p>

James slowly release Jimmie's lips to be greeted by a stunned girl. With eyes half-open, and slightly parted lips, her head still cocked to the side so James had better access to her mouth. She quickly closed her eyes and place a hand on James' racing heart. He was scared, did he do somthing wrong?  
>"What? I.. you.. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEN?"Jimmie demanded before wrapping her arms around his neck "And can it happen again?"<br>"Renz told me it's now or never to make my move. When you pushed me back I got scared, I thought our friendship was over." He explain before kissing her, "And that we need to work on it. Three years and no kissing it's time for us to make that up!"  
>Back in to the little group of Renz, Danny,Carmie,Brad,Jerri, and Eve.<br>Danny looked up, feeling daggers thrown to him, he was facing Renz. Danny smiled and waved like the good citizen he was. James and Jimmie came back and sat side by side. Danny raised an eyebrow.  
>"James," He called and the dark skinned boy replied by raising an eyebrow. "Finally?"<br>"Yep it happened a few minutes ago." James smiled.  
>"What happen a few mintunes ago?" Jimmie asked. Everyone groaned expect James who chuckled<br>"Baby, Us."  
>"OMG I'm stupid!"Jimmie stated before slapping her forehead grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. The back, palm, and each finger softly before kissing her sore forehead and slightly swollen lips. An echo of "aws" and one "really, infront of us"(Danny)and one "get a room love birds" from Renz. Renz growled at her next sentence. "Danny don't get upset 'cause Sam's not making out with you." Jimmie smirked before looking around."Where's Sam? And Breanna?"<p>

CARMIE:

Carmie looked up at Jimmie. "I'm not really sure, they said they had to go run a few errands and that they would be back later" Carmie said with a yawn. "Looks like someone needs to get some sleep!" Brad said with a stood up and grabbed Carmie's hand and helped her stand up."Excuse us please" Brad said and led Carmie away from the group.

Jimmie and the rest of the group talked about things that wouldn't matter later when they woke up the next day.

As James kissed Jimmie once more on the lips, Breanna and Sam walked into the place where everyone was talking and laughing.

"Well,well,well!Where have you two been?" Renz held up a bottle of blushed as she lightly pushed James away and she gave everyone a wine glass and poured a small amount in the was a deep red color.

Breanna took a small sip from her eyes went wide and then she drank the wine fast and Eve yelled at her "Hey!Calm down little miss!" she stood up and started she danced, Blake walked in."Hey!Come here!" he said and grabbed her and dragged her out the giggled and squealed a little.

"Hey!Why did he take her from us?" Jimmie said with a the night dragged on, everyone began to leave and go off with their and James were the only two left.

"I wonder where Blake took Breanna?" she asked."I'm sure she is fine" James said looking into Jimmie's eyes.


	4. then she found Breanna

PREVIEW (may be a spoiler!) : Recently we have been on vacation and didn't get to write as much as I hoped (this is carmie) but in this chapter, we come to find something bad happen to Breanna and Jimmie gets mad at her. So which side will you take?James and Jimmie or Breanna and Carmie?

*Jimmie*

"Hey." Jimmie whispered, "Who's that guy?"  
>"Joshua? Oh he's a little bad boy." James explained.<br>"Aren't bad boys cute or sexy? He looks more like he's doing drugs!" Jimmie growled. She didn't like the way he was looking at Breanna.  
>"Calm down puppy." James sighed, holding her hand.<br>"Maybe I should let him be him... I've been friends with Katilyn for the longest and she always liked Blake and I have a feeling Blake feels something for her..." Jimmie sighed.  
>"Aww puppy. Breanna already met Josh. She smiles and giggles more around Josh than Blake." James said kissing Jimmie's knuckles.<br>"Maybe, Breanna's using Blake to get to Joshua?" Jimmie concluded.  
>"Maybe so... Sam was out too long. Even if she was stealing wine. Her eyes were all heavy like she just woke up." Jimmie thought.<br>"Maybe she's tired." James reason.  
>"I'll never put anything over friendship. I'm going to check Sam's cabin." Jimmie said getting up.<br>"Another thing I admire about you." James sighed dreamily. Jimmie smiled and kissed his cheek. James jumped up,  
>"HEY!" He yelled, "No lip action?" Jimmie kissed him and gave him an Eskimo kiss.<br>~In~Sam's~Cabin~

Jimmie saw a red goo-y substance on Sam's pillow. Blood. Jimmie's eyes followed the trail to her neck. Two puncture holes on her neck, it looked like Vampire markings.

SNORE!

Jimmie jumped at the sound. Her eyes connected with the sleeping form of Jerri. Jimmie saw the same to hole from Sam neck to Jerri's.

"They've been bitten by vampires!" Jimmie gasp softly.

*Carmie*

Back at the tent that Carmie and Brad were in. Brad kissed Carmie. She turned a bright red."Wait!" Carmie whispered. Brad stopped kissing her and Carmie opened the tent flap and looked out.

In the shadows, someone moved away. It was someone carrying someone else. Carmie realized that it was Blake and Breanna. She followed them to make sure nobody got hurt. Breanna began to mumbled something. "Hey, put me down, I can w-walk!" then she giggled. "Shhhh! Someone might hear you!" Blake said sounding kind of mad as he arrived to his tent and pushed Breanna inside.

Blake slid into the tent behind her and closed the flap without zipping it, giving Carmie some room to see into the tent. If he tried anything that Breanna didn't want him to do, Carmie was going to handle it.

Blake began to kiss Breanna. She mumbled as they kissed but Carmie couldn't understand what she said.

"Don't you like me?" Blake whispered to her. "N-no!" Breanna shouted. "Hey, no need to yell!Everyone else is at the cabin, they won't hear you, so stop wasting your time!" He laughed in a mean way. He tried to kiss her again, but Breanna pushed him off of her.

"Hey! Don't push me away!" He sat up and ran over to her and was back to kissing her. Breanna screamed again.

Carmie ripped the flap to the tent off. "What the...?" Blake said and turned to see Carmie standing above him. "She wants you off of her, now get off" Carmie said in a mad voice. "Leave us alone" Blake growled. Carmie yanked him off of Breanna and slapped him. Then she threw him down and helped Breanna to her feet and walked her out of the tent.

Carmie walked Breanna to her tent and told Brad what happened.

It gets heated in the next chapter...read on to find out...


	5. everone fights

Hey guys, it's Carmie here and now for the part you have all been waiting for!

*Jimmie*

Jimmie hid under Sam's bed hearing "NOW GET OFF." Jerri and Sam ran out the cabins with Jimmie behind them. Carmie had her arms wrapped around Breanna and Brad glaring at Breanna. James was beside him also sending Breanna a deathly glare. Danny walked in before Renz and they were also sending glares to Breanna.  
>"Okay." Jimmie said, "Why are you guys glaring at her? She looks like she almost got raped!"<br>"Well," James started. "Remember when I said she kept giggling loudly to Blake but it was actually for Josh?" Breanna eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights.  
>"Mmmh she giggled more when she saw Joshua but acted like she was with Blake." Jimmie said. Breanna held her head low like she was ashamed.<br>-FLASH BABK IN THE MESS HALL (kitchen)-  
>Blake held Breanna's hands lovingly. Breanna angle her head to his but often kept glancing behind it. Danny, Renz, James and Brad sat at the table behind the couple.<br>"Okay," Renz growled, "Am I the only one seeing Breanna looking at the other dude across the table?"  
>"Nope."the rest of the guys answered together.<br>"Who is that guy she's starring at?" Danny whispered. The guys hid under the table nobody saw them. They were only watching silently.  
>"He's Joshua Andrew Williams. He's rich." Brad pointed out.<br>Joshua was 6'6 with a buzz cut. A long puffy scar reached his across his eye, he had super thin pink lips with a pale complexion. His skin was lightly sprinkled in pimples. His body was super thin and his clothing couldn't hold a single curve. From where they were sitting they saw two perk nipples popping out of his shirt.  
>"I bet Jimmie would say he needs a peach colored bra!" James laughed silently as the others watched Blake got up and walked away. He past their table the guys were still unnoticed. Blake smiled dashingly at Breanna and Breanna gave a small, innocent smile. Blake blew a kiss and walked out the door. Breanna's smile turned to a scowl. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair and gave a flirty smile to Joshua, who in return, got up and sat close to Breanna. Closer than Blake ever did, Joshua was all in Breanna's personal space and she wrapped her arm around his neck. Joshua leaned down and kissed her like he was her one and only. Like she would die if his lips wasn't on her. She moaned out his name while he kissed her neck leaving a hickey. The guy growled and crawled out the door still unknowingly.<br>"We gotta tell Blake!" Danny growled.  
>"I really don't see what she likes about him. He's ugly! Maybe she's a gold-digger?" Renz suggested.<br>"Probably not. She did giggle some when she saw Blake without Josh." James jumped in.  
>"Maybe he's an eye candy." Brad joked as they laughed.<br>"To be eye candy he has to look good first!" Blake's growled cause the guys to jump.  
>"Uh-oh," they gasped," she's in for it noow." the guys chanted.<br>"And I have a plan" Blake grinned.  
>-FLASH BACK ENDS-<br>"That's isn't true." Breanna said bawling.  
>"There's only one way to see if they said was true." Jimmie said reaching over to Breanna and took off her shirt. Right there on the left side of her neck was a red hickey."The guys are right." Sam growled. "Breanna how could you!"<br>"How could I? I can do anything I want to!" Breanna snapped.  
>"Blake really liked you and you do this to him." Jimmie growled<br>"You're not my mother! What Blake did to me was wrong!" Breanna growled.  
>"No." Sam said, "What you did to him was selfish!" Sam stormed out the room.<br>"I cant believe you Breanna!" Jimmie yelled walking out.

"Who need cha!" Breanna yelled as the guys ran out Danny ran to Sam. Renz running to Sam; James running to Jimmie, Brad running to check on Blake. Once Sam and Jimmie calm down they visted Blake

*Carmie*

Carmie held onto began to shake. "Hey, now, everyone calm down!When I came to find Breanna, Blake was using force on told him to stop and he didn't." Carmie said and took her jacket off and handed it to everyone glared at Breanna, Carmie let out a hiss.

Breanna put the jacket on her she put the jacket on, a figure walked into the was about 6'6 and he looked surprized to see all the people in the tent glaring at Breanna.

"Who in the heck is that?" Carmie ran to hug the boy."Joshua!What made you come here?" Breanna asked."I heard alot of noise coming from here and decided to check it out." Joshua said.

"What's everyone so mad for?" Joshua walked up to Joshua."Breanna was caught with Blake trying to have sex!" Jimmie said in a mad tone."Hey now, Blake was trying to rape her!" Carmie said getting red in the face.

"No I was not!" Blake said and pushed through the group to Carmie and shoved her hard."Don't touch me you scum!" Carmie shouted and slapped Carmie slapped Blake, everyone was fighting and pushing each other.

It was total chaos for about 20 pushing Blake to the floor, Carmie walked to the front of the was shoved and hit to where she fell to the floor once or twice before she made it to the front of the tent and stood on an empty box labled "Strawberries".

"HEY!SHUTUP!" Carmie could hear the echo of her voice in the Carmie shouted, everyone almost froze in and Breanna were pulling each others' and Jerri were caught with their mouths wide open about to yell at each and Joshua were pushing each and Renz were fighting and Brad was trying to break up their fight.

"Let each other go!" Carmie said walking up to all the people and pulling them from each began to protest but Carmie shut them up before they could."Why are we fighting?There is something out there that is getting to people" Carmie lowered her voice.

"What do you mean?" Jimmie asked, straiting her clothes."I heard someone talking about people that used to live here have recently been showing up is out there." Carmie said.

"She's right!I heard this woman named Bella talking about how there was this couple and they went missing and when they were found, they had two holes in their neck..." Renz said.

"You mean, like a Vampire?" Sam asked sounding suspicious."Yeah, I guess" Renz said looking around at began to widen in amazement as Renz spoke about the creature that killed.

"Something does not seem right..." Carmie said in a hushed tone."What do you mean?" Breanna asked."It feels like someone is hiding something from us..." Carmie said looking at her feet."Maybe were just tired!We need to get some rest..." Renz said.

Everyone aggreed and walked out of the tent to their tents to go to sleep."I'm going to take a walk" Carmie said to Brad as she saw Sam and Renz walk off followed the two as they came up to a walked in and began Renz layed Sam down and bit her neck and drank gasped and Renz turned to look at her.

Carmie tried to run away but she was too slow for caught her and clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to dragged her into the tent and held her down."Scream, and I'll kill you" Renz whispered in Carmie's ear.

"What are we going to do?She knows our secret!" Sam said with a growl."If we change her, she will have to keep it a secret." Renz said."Then we will do it now!Or she might get away" Sam said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Renz leaned down and bit her clamped his hand over her mouth so it would muffle her drank a little blood and then moved for Carmie to drink some of his."Drink now!" He growled at bit his neck and drew alot of felt his blood enter her veins and then she fell out from how bad it hurt.

review and tell your friends that love Danny Phantom and stories like this!


	6. and then trouble came

*Jimmie*

~ IN~THE~ MESS~ HALL (kitchen)  
>Sam and Jimmie had their trays. Sam had pancakes with tofu bacon and a bottle of water while Jimmie had pancakes with real bacon and some coca-cola. They took one look at Breanna and walked to the guys. Sam sat close to Danny, Sam was a havla, meaning half Human half Vampire. What she does the night before she doesn't remember.<br>"Hey Danny." Sam smiled sweetly.  
>"H-h-he-hey Sam." He studdered, blushing . Jimmie sat by James as he greeted her.<br>"Hey there puppy." Jimmie giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes widened, watching Brad sit directly infront of her. She looked over seeing a red faced Carmie with a scowl.  
>"Hey. Why does he call you puppy?" Brad asked.<br>"Hey two things," Jimmie closed her eyes holding out one finger, "One, why are you here with us instead of Carmie? And two," She held out another finger, "puppies are my favorite animals they're soo freakin' cute!"  
>"Oh. I'm still angry with Breanna. Carmie said she wants to sit with her and ask me if I wanna sit too. I said no and I don't like Breanna." Brad shrugged.<br>"Oh no." Jimmie groaned.  
>"What?" James and Brad asked.<br>"Carmie dated a guy named Phillip and he said he didn't like Michael, one of our friends, and Carmie dumped him! Oh God I pray that you'll stay together!" Jimmie explained.  
>"I really like Carmie but she can't expect me to be friends with her bestfriend who cheated on my brother!" Brad sighed as the dark-skinned lovebirds nodded.<br>"I feel the same. Breanna keeps complaining about him. But get this," Jimmie leaned forward so only the two guys could hear her. "I got Blake a new girlfriend! She's my bestfriend since the third grade. She's beautiful and coming today."  
>"Jimmie," Brad smiled, "Is she anything like Breanna?"<br>"NOPE!"A grin spread across James' face, "She put Jimmie and I together. I'm sure she and Blake would make a rockin' couple." Jimmie got up and walked to the doors.  
>"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENION?" Jimmie asked in a loud voice. Carmie raised an eyebrow while Breanna rolled her eyes, Eve turned her head with a smile and Jerri's mouth closed.<br>"Blake come here please." Blake walked beside her.  
>"Everyone witness this is Blake Daniel James (AN weird he's got his friend's name in his!),"Jimmie hugged him and kissed his cheek, Blake raised an eyebrow "I like to introduce you to Katilyn Johnson."  
>Jimmie opened the door and all the girls -expect Jimmie- gasped. Katilyn walked in, the girl with a thick hour-glass figure. She had long dark blue hair that curled at her waist, she also had a bump,-hair style- which Eve did. She wore a lime green v-neck baby tee with a shiny leather grey mini-skirt. Her eyes were dark hazel, with a cropped nose like Barbie's, and full icy- pink lips.<br>"Hi Blake." Her voice was deep but feminin, a bit shy but sweet."Hello Katilyn." He bowed and grabbed her hand and bestowed a kiss upon it. Jimmie looked over at Breanna who growled and her eyebrows knit together in anger. Jimmie giggled Breanna had some feelings for Blake! To bad Blake had someone new and better for him. Juding from that look in his eyes, Katilyn was his entire life. Breanna isn't going and trying at breaking them up without a fight from Jimmie herself!

"And the head of this camp said I can arrange a date. So this would go as a group date with James and I. Carmie and Brad. Danny and Sam. "Jimmie smiled."Awesome." Katilyn giggled and hugged Jimmie. "See yall here after breakfast." Jimmie said but Blake gently grabbed Katilyn's and Jimmie's wrist."Please stay." The girls blushed and sat at the table with the guys. Jimmie looked over to see Carmie and Eve smile at an old friend; Jerri really didn't care and Breanna was planing on reuining the six date.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and walked out of the mess hall. He smiled and talked about his family. "So the hotdogs literally jumped out of the fridge and attacked my older sister." Danny laughed with Sam. "No way that's possible!" Danny laughed at her remark. "Totally true." Danny was accidently pushed onto the ground by Sam. She laid on top of him blushing and they stared into each other's eyes. Periwinkle met Ocean. Sam leaned forward and Danny closed the gap, kissing her senseless. He nibbled her bottom lip and she groaned, licking his top lip and she opened her mouth. She thrust her fingers into his long locks while her other hand grazed his six-pack. "Danny! Omg I so sorry; I don't know what came over me-" Sam was silent when Danny's lips ravished hers. When he pulled back, she grinned like a love sick girl and giggled.

"Wow, that's a really nice way to tell me to shutup." They laughed. Sam grabbed Danny's hand hearing a yell. They ran to see a heated agrument between Carmie and Brad.

"I told you. I LIKE YOU BUT I DON'T LIKE BREANNA!" Brad yelled.

"DID YOU EVER LIKE BREANNA?" Carmie screamed.

"Reality?Heck nah! I only said it so YOU were happy! I do like Eve, Jimmie and Sam."

"No Jerri?"

"Not really."

"If you don't like my bestfriend then this, this us, isn't going to work." Carmie growled.

"I like Jimmie. Isn't she you bestfriend? Or is Breanna the only one and Jimmie's just a friend?"

"Look it doesn't matter about Jimmie! This is about Breanna!"

"Breanna. The girl who cheated on my friend. The girl who caused this fight between us! The girl who-" Carmie cut him off.

"You're the guy with no girlfriend!"

"NO! Carmie think about it." Sam said coming out her hiding place Danny's hands tightly on her waist. "Is Breanna stupid actions over the best relationship you have? Ever?"

~BACK ~IN~THE~MESS~ HALL

Breanna was still mad that the date was happening. That meant she was still going reuinit the date but she didn't want to get caught though. She's going to need help from someone. After what happen yesterday, who would help her? She watched Renz get up and walk away but she grabbed his wrist. "I know you don't like me," she started before smirking. "And hate Danny even more. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop that date. So help me and no, you don't have a choice."

"Why do you want to stop it? And why don't I, pray tell, have a choice?" He asked, his hands balled into fists.

" 'Cause," She closed her brown eyes, "I'll tell everyone you're a vampire!"

"And the date? Why reuinit it Blake may have a decent girlfriend unlike you." Renz growled.

"Blake still loves me. He. Will. Be. MINE!" Breanna growled before screaming. "Besides," she giggled, "he only likes her for her body."

"Er-," Renz stared questioning her. Is this chick bipolar or what,"She has made the all 'A' honor roll all school year and has the highest reading . She's a bit smarter than Carmie..."

"How do you know?" Breanna growled.

"Heeeelllooooooo? VAMPIRE! I know everything. It's in her blood, Breanna. She's true, smart and beautiful. Even I'm a bit jealous of Blake!" Renz smiled in a daze like in a daydream.

"Listen, vampire boy," Breanna grabbed his collar, pulling his face dangerously lip close. "He. Will. !" With that, Breanna kissed him. Unknowingly, Jerri came back from her walk and tears flowed down her cheeks. She's hungry, for Breanna's blood!

-Like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? rxr stay tuned what will Breanna and Renz do? More importantly whats going to happen to Danny and Sam?-

*Carmie*

Jerri pulled Breanna off of bit her fast and drew much of her began to was startled and pulled Jerri up and threw her out of the tent. "Breanna, you have to listen to me, if you want to live, you have to bite !" he said in a quiet voice.

Breanna looked at him, he began to blur as a tear rolled down her cheek. "The venom will kick in soon, and it will hurt. You'll die, you would be better to have Jerri come back in here and finish you off, bite me while you can!" Renz said shaking her to get her attention.

As soon as Renz spoke, the burning was as if she were frozen for a few hours and then was thrown into a began to pant and scream and sweat as the venom attacked her body from the inside out._ 'I've been bit by a vampire, I'm going to die if I don't bite him back!Should I?Everyone hates me, it would be the best if I just is agony!It hurts so bad!'_ The thoughts raced through her head.

Breanna wanted to just let Renz bring Jerri back in, but the pain was so strong she could only wanted to put herself out of misery and she stretched up to bite his sighed as the pain went away as the warm liquid entered her mouth.

Renz pushed her away when he felt faint, she was drinking too watched as Breanna's light brown eyes began to slowly turn a color close to orange was as if the brown were being taken over by the new pupils began to shrink into a cat-like shape.

Breanna pushed Renz far away from her and stormed out of the used her senses to find smelled her rich blood in a tent that hadn't been used in also smelled some other blood that she didn't recognize...

She waited to get Katilyn alone so she could talk to stopped and listened when she heard two voices. "Let me go! Listen you're nice and all but I like someone else." It was Joshua! "Oh, please stay awhile, anyone would want me!" Katilyn said with a laugh.

Joshua was quiet and then Breanna heard a slap and then he stormed out of the hid further in the shadows so he wouldn't see her.

Breanna walked into the sat there looking at the floor, she had a red mark on her was Joshua that slapped her and not the other way growled when she saw Katilyn sitting there on the looked up, eyes widened as she saw how different Breanna looked.

"What are you?" Katilyn asked with a gasp.

"None of your buisness, you won't need to know if you're dead." Breanna said with a mad hiss.

"Who says I'm going to die?" Katilyn asked, moving her hand to cover the place where Joshua slapped her.

Breanna chuckled and moved closer to the girl on the floor and stared deep into her eyes. "I do." she said with hatred in her voice.

Breanna jumped on the girl and started to hit began to fight, making sure they were silent, so just in case someone was killed, the one that lived could act innocent.

~The Beach~

Carmie was walking beside the shore when she saw a figure running toward didn't really care who it was unless they tried to start something with her or person ran into her and she realized it was Joshua. "Hey, why aren't you with Breanna?" Carmie asked.

"I was going to find her now!I was attacked by Katilyn!She was throwing herself on me!" Joshua said out of breath. "Just calm down, take your time, and go find Breanna I'll handle Katilyn now" Carmie said and began walking the way Joshua had come from.

~Katilyn's Tent~

Carmie stormed into the tent to find Katilyn and Breanna realized that Breanna was a new vampire and she would kill Katilyn if she didn't stop ran and pulled Breanna off of Katilyn.

Katilyn got mad at Carmie and ran after made a fast move and bit Katilyn's arm injecting venom into her body. "Breanna, you have to leave. Come back in about 10 minutes with everyone, you have to act surprized, or else you will spoil the might not ever see me again but I will always be watching over you." Carmie said with a sigh.

Breanna looked around, she was scared. "What will happen to you?" Breanna asked. "Don't worry about me, just GO!" Carmie said with madness in her voice. Breanna nodded and ran out of the tent to find the others.

Katilyn began screaming and was either going to die of venom or no blood. "So which way do you want to die?Fire or ice?Fire means that I will leave you to suffer and ice means that I'll suck the rest of the blood out of your body...Painless once I'm done though..." Carmie said with a laugh.

Carmie decided that she was hurting to bad and kept talking to her. "See, when you mess with Breanna and Joshua, you mess with me."

Katilyn's life was coming to a fast end and she sighed one last time and then she was expression was pure suffering.

Carmie began to walk away she would have to dissappear and never be seen or heard of again, she would make sure that Breanna was safe, she would follow them but she wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

><p>So how do you guy like the story so far?any suggestions?we will accept all suggestions...like us and refer us to your friends...!<p> 


	7. the missing girl that was forgotten

*Jimmie*

~AT~KATILYN'S~TENT~  
>Jimmie heard a high pitched scream. She saw Carmie with a chock hold on 's eyes narrowed, she ran into the room punching Carmie straight in the face. Carmie eyes turned red and she scratched Jimmie's chest. Brad saw Jimmie and gasped, he pushed Carmie down. Carmie's eyes snapped to him before turning yellow. Sam came in and punched her too, her eyes went from red to yellow again. She calmed down but Jimmie wasn't done.<br>"You!" She screamed, "You killed her!" Jimmie used a fighting move her mother taught her. Carmie almost fell to the ground. She was clutching her head. "You're not my friend!" She threw a punch straight in for her nose. Sam held Jimmie's arms down.  
>"She killed Katilyn! When she saw Brad she stopped,when she saw you she it's me she wants to kill. I'm going to get her first. She took my first friend. I hate you!" tears poured down Jimmie's face,"I hate you so much!"<br>"You're 'friend' kissed Joshua. And Breanna saw it." Carmie screamed.  
>"IT WAS PART OF OUR PLAN DUMMY!"Jimmie screamed as Breanna walked in.<br>"What plan?" Breanna asked.  
>"You kissed Joshua in front of Blake. So Sam,Brad,Blake and I made this plan so you can see how its like and see if Joshua really likes you." Jimmie got a hand free and attempted to slap Breanna.<br>When she couldn't, she kicked Breanna in her left breast. Breanna growled in anger she reached out a hand to punch Jimmie but Sam grabbed it and twisted back until she heard a crack.  
>"Jimmie is on my turf and you don't mess with her. She isn't weak unlike you."<br>"I don't like you Jimmie. Stop trying to be the super friend. Stop trying be miss popularity, you know why? Because your not." Carmie yelled.  
>"And you stop acting like you give a dang when you don't. Stop trying to find the good in that thing cuz it isn't human!" Jimmie said pointing to Breanna .<br>"You have no right to call Breanna an 'it'!" Carmie yelled. "You don't have a freakin' right to kill a girl. When IT broke Blake's heart. Katilyn agreed to give IT a taste of IT'S own medicine." Jimmie growled.  
>"I'm sorry about killing her." Breanna said sadly.<br>" don't, you really don't you're a selfish little girl." Jimmie yelled. "I hate you both. I hate you all so much." She freed herself and shoved Carrmie out the way. Carmie fell on her butt and Jimmie lifted Katilyn up and walked out of the tent.  
>"Brad," Carmie started but he held up his hand.<br>"You went too far this time! You're right, you're the girl without a boyfriend. Stay away from me, Songs and Styles. Yall belong together!" He walked out yelling for Jimmie to come back. Sam ran out and watched Jimmie lay Katilyn on the beach she kissed Katilyn's left hand and kissed James's right hand. A glow surrounded all three and Katilyn's eyes snapped open and floated over the ocean.  
>"Jimmie?" Sam asked.<br>"I'm the protector. I've been assigned to protect Katilyn Ida Johnson and James Daniel Mcknight." Jimmie bowed."Danny Phantom is your protetor but he does not know yet. Until he is ready you're my responsibility. That's why a vampire hasn't bitten me yet. Let me take the vampire curse from you." Sam was now a free vampire and Jimmie was protecting her so no vampire can bite her. Jimmie's eyes were a beautiful light blue and her hair graced her ankles. She had two long beautiful blue,green,red and purple colored wings and a perfect female body.  
>"Brad?" Brad slowly walked to her. "Braderson Andrew Jackson may I be your protector?" Jimmie asked. "Yes. Please." He begged. Jimmie bestowed a kiss on his forhead. "You are in danger the most. Daniel has powers to keep him safe and I'll keep you all safe."<p>

*Carmie*

Carmie walked to the opening of the tent as everyone but she and Breanna ran after Jimmie. She sighed and walked over to Breanna. Carmie inspected Breanna's arm to make sure it was healing fast and in the right way. It was.

"I can't believe Sam did that!" Breanna shrieked with anger in her voice. "Calm yourself!" Carmie said and layed a hand on Breanna's shoulder. Carmie had the power to make anyone calm or mad or feel any emotion with a touch.

Breanna went from being mad to being calm and quiet in a matter of seconds. "Sorry I am just mad, we need to find Jimmie and get this straitened out!" Breanna said with a long sigh.

"I don't think we're welcome anymore. And you have to stay calm, you're a vampire now, and if you lose control of yourself, we could all be in trouble. Keep the killing and bloodsucking to a minimum." Carmie said, looking deep into Breanna making sure Breanna knew she was serious.

Carmie led Breanna out of the tent. She walked her to Joshua's sat on his cot looking at the floor, shaking.

Breanna ran to him and kissed him on the lips. Carmie decided she would best leave them began to walk to the front offices of the camp. A bell jingled as she walked in and an older woman about 35 sat at the main desk. As the bell stopped making noise, the woman looked up.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked and picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages so she could act busy while she waited for Carmie's reply. "Yes you can help me. My name is Carmie Songs, I must leave immediatly." Carmie said looking at the front cover of the magazine.

It was one of those magazines that you get and it has headlines like _'Bigfoot baby found in the sewer of Central park!'_ or _'Giant man-eating spider crushes Japan!'_.

There were pictures on the cover. This month, there were pictures of vampires and werewolves. Carmie's heart began to beat fast. "Why must you leave? Did something happen that made you mad?" The woman asked as she kept reading the article. "Nothing happened, my vacation is just up!" Carmie said, lieing.

The woman accepted the money Carmie gave her for letting her stay at the camp. Carmie gave her over $150 and told the lady to keep the change. Carmie walked out of the main office as soon as she could.

She would lurk in the shadows and watch everyone making sure they will remain safe.

~Joshua's Tent~

"There is something I need to tell you." Breanna told Joshua. "What is it? You know you can trust me!" Joshua said with a smile. "Well, I'm a vampire." Breanna said with a small sigh.

Joshua's mouth dropped open. He was completely shocked.

They agreed to accept each other. Breanna promised that in the near future she would turn him into a vampire. But only when she decided to.

~The Front Office~

A young girl walked into the office. The door banged shut behind her. She was slim and she wore a skirt with pleats and a white shirt with a black vest and tie tied around her neck. She had knee high silk socks on and she had long knee length brown hair with stripes of lime green and aquamarine blue in her hair.

"Hello my name is Candace, would you like to stay here?" The woman behind the desk asked. The girl nodded. She signed her name in and would pay the woman when she wanted to leave. She asked for a pen and a piece of paper. She wrote:

_Hello,_

_My name is Luka Megurine. I'm here to explain a few things to everyone here in this camp. We will need to meet in two days at the mess hall. I will need to discuss some things with you so don't be late! I would love it if you would show this note to everyone you meet and know. This is important so please get the contents of this letter out to everyone!_

_Truely Concerned,_

_Luka Megurine_

Luka ran into a young girl and her boyfriend. "Hello, what is your name my dear?" Luka asked. "My name is Breanna Styles." Breanna said. "Let everyone read this by the end of the week. It's very important" Luka said and handed the folded letter to Breanna and went off to her tent to sleep.

* * *

><p>We wanted to feature a Vocaloid person...if you have no idea who that is...look it up!I (Carmie) also wanted to add more people to the story...Jimmie said people would get confused...i respect her judgement...so review...what would you like to see next?Like us and read our other stories...<p> 


	8. here comes Ember!

*Jimmie*

Sorry for the delay but my grandma is getting on my everlasting nerves! Ugh :p anyways here's my part to Love's Never Easy (Renz is owned by R. he's in the books called "Dangerous girls" {1 and another one was made but Renz is dead} it's a good vampire book so check it out!)

"Sam...mmhh." Danny moaned kissing Sam. Since the whole vampire/goddess thing happened, the lovebirds didn't have time for themselves.  
>"I know at least in 3 days me, you, James, Blake, Kat and Jims will go home together. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't kiss you again." Sam sighed before placing her mouth on his, sucking heavily on his bottom lip.<br>"Yep. We'll be Graduates. We'll go to California for your college studies in vets and me for studing stars. Then we'll never leave each other sights." Danny said before placing beautiful kisses on Sam's neck.  
>"James and Jimmie will be in Los Angelos for Jimmie's studies in drama and James a singerdirector." Sam giggled as Danny's lips brushed her shoulders.  
>"Mmmmh," Danny growls as her lips begin to put a hickey on his neck.<br>"An actress coming home to a director? It has a certain ring to it." He said raking a hand through her long hip length hair.  
>"Heey! Sam's licking it in!" Jimmie voice came in.<br>"Lexis!" Katilyn giggled, "that sounded so wrong."  
>"She gave him a hickey and she's licking at it!" Jimmie stated.<br>"Un. I'd like to get back at that if you two would leave!" Sam smiled laughing at Danny's words.  
>"Danny, lets go back in my cabin." Sam giggles at his blushing face.<br>"Keep it under R rated in there!" Jimmie and Katilyn yelled in a union.  
>"No promises!" Sam said, laughing running away with Danny. Jimmie and Katilyn laughed too before going back on their search for their boyfriends.<br>~Katilyn~and~Blake~  
>Katilyn pressed her body near the sleeping Blake. He breath deepened feeling another person beside him, a female body. He pretended to snore with his lips puckered out with each exhale. The fifth time his lips puckered out, Katilyn dived in kissing him. His eyes opened to the beautiful sight in front of him.<br>"Hey there Kitty." He sighed again.  
>"Hey Johnny." She giggled. Blake's dad always wanted to name him Johnny but to please his wife, he happily bestowed the name Blake to him.{AUTHRESSESS NOTE- J: Kitty and Johnny!Think about it. C: what? I'm lost.}<br>"I like that name. For no one, I'm Johnny and you'll be my Kitty-cakes." Blake announced.  
>"I can do that." They smiled before their lips crashed on one another.<br>~Breanna~and~Josuha~  
>Breanna used binoculars spying on Johnny and kitty. A growl escaped her lips. Breanna wasn't the shy one anymore. She found out she loved making herself appear younger and more beautiful. She loved watching people go down in misery.<br>Her boyfriend loved her more than life its self. No matter how wrong she treated him. (like she's spying on her ex, telling him how much she missed kissing Johnny ect ) He still loved also would do anything in his power to please her. As, like in example, kill or make someone 'disappear' just for also ordered him around he followed after her like a lost puppy! He was obessed with making her happy! He don't even care if he was dieing, he'd still try anything to make her happy! Never forget about how much money he gives and spends on her.  
>This is how they lived. If he does a good job- she'll smile. If he does a great job- she'll hug him. If he does a fantastic job-she'll kiss him.<br>"Johnny and Kitty huh?" Breanna asked, Joshua was really good at reading lips. Breanna grinned evilly, and Joshua shivered.  
>"I need time to think of our nick- you know what you give our names by tomorrow." Breanna ordered.<br>"Yes my queen with your lovly-" Joshua was interrupted by his girlfriend.  
>"Oh just shut up and think!"<br>~with~Carmie (Jimmie's still writing)~  
>Carmie grabbed a beautiful blue guitar and began to play it. She loved all types to music but rock and r&amp;b was her favorite.<br>She was sitting alone in the hotel room she bought. Her mind wandered to Brad.  
>Does he still hate her? Did he hate her now? What will happen to their relationship?<br>~F~L~A~S~H~~B~A~C~K  
>"..the girl with no boyfriend." She whispered his exact words. He already dumped her!She sniffed and remembered what he said the first time they met.<br>"Carmie? That an unusal name." He said.  
>"What names do you like?"<br>"Amber." he answered.  
>~F~L~A~S~H~~B~A~C~K~~E~N~D<br>"Amber?" Carmie roll the name on her lips,"should my rock star name be Amber?" She looked at the back of the guitar and found an 'e'.  
>"Ember?" Carmie asked. She smiled that name was the best, as she strummed more and began to sing,<br>"Oooh Ember  
>so warm and tender." She smiled Carmie was gone and Ember was in.<br>~James~and~Jimmie~  
>James kisses the sides of Jimmie's mouth gently. Then he nuzzled into her neck. Breathy moans and giggling is what they've been doing the past half hour.<br>"Let's get Kat and them and you guys and talk about girl things while the guys play hunt?" James asked with a hopeful smile,  
>"Sure Clocky!" Jimmie said getting up.<br>"'Clocky'? Why are you calling me that?" James asked eyebrow raised.  
>"Because, you're always like time in time out. You can change the future with my anger? You're like a clock in the works. Clock Work, that's your nickname."<br>"Fine but you're going to be Cujo." He smiled,  
>"Sound like a dog!" Jimmie said.<br>"A cute guard puppy." Clock Work growled playfully.  
>"Only 'cuz you said cute." Jimmie smiled.<br>~In~Sam's~Cabin~  
>Jimmie,Kat,Blake,Brad and James saw Danny and Sam still making out! They were laying on top on the bed and most of their clothes were off.<p>

Sam was in a strapless black bra and black panties laying on top of Danny and her hair was wild. Danny was underneath her in... baby blue swimming trunks?Sam must be wearing a strapless bikini and Danny in his swimming trunks.  
>"Cujo, Don't" Clock work said.<br>"You know good and well I have to!" Cujo smiled.  
>"Let her do it!" Katilyn smiled.<br>"Whatever it is let 'er. It's going to be funny!" Brad laughed.  
>"Timeline!"Clock work said emotionless.<br>"I'ma do it!" Jimmie giggled.  
>"Take it way Jimmie-girl." Blake cheered.<br>"Let's get on!  
>Awwww babe,<br>lets get it on.  
>you know I like that baby.<br>I like it baaaaaaaabbbbyyyy!" Cujo sung. She held the baby out long. Danny and Sam pulled away blush eyes wide as if they were deer caught in headlights!  
>~~~~~~~<p>

wow tell us who the orginal singer is and there will be bonus fluff that would make you wanna brush your teeth 20 times over! :)

C:nice I'm Ember

Breanna: I'm Josh! When are those names coming!

Joshua: Soon my love.

James: I'm Clock Work

Jimmie: I'm a dog who's part goddess woo woo what.

*Carmie*

~Carmie/Ember's hotel room~

A sudden knock at the door caused Carmie to look up. She stood up and layed the guitar on the bed and looked out the peep hole to see who it was. It was a tall man who was very skinny and looked very wealthy.

Carmie opened the door and squealed with delight! "Mark! It's so nice to see you! Come in, come in!" Carmie said giving Mark a quick hug. "Carmie!" Mark answered but he sounded out of breath.

Carmie pulled out a chair and let him sit at the small table. She sat back on the bed and pulled the guitar back onto her lap and began to play a few regular chords. "I brought you something you might need for your first concert." Mark said and pulled a medium package out of his fancy coat.

He layed the package on the table and stood up to leave the room. Carmie thanked Mark for stopping by her room and closed the door slowly behind him. She glanced out the window and made sure the curtains were pulled so nobody could see inside. Carmie clicked on the table lamp and walked to the table and ripped open the package.

Inside the package, there was a long red wig and a cute outfit she had bought for her performance as Ember for the first time. She was going to be famous! The outfit was a striped shirt with sparkles and a fluffy skirt to match.

Carmie already had a pair of fingerless gloves and tall heels to go with the outfit. She couldn't wait! Mark had gotten her a gig at a local club that all the big buisness people would be going to, she needed big money payers to get known. It would take her a little while to get ready.

~With Jimmie and James (Carmie's writing still)~

"Jimmie, are you sure that you want to go to the club and see this girl sing?" James asked with a confused expression on his face. "Yeah, she might have talent! If she does, we can fund her and get rich! How would you like that?" Jimmie asked James with a huge grin on her face.

James knew he wanted to get rich and he couldn't resist! He agreed and got ready to go out to eat before he and Jimmie made the trek to the night club. He chose an elegant resturaunt named _'Plums'._ Jimmie talked about the riches they could possibly have if they found a good singer.

An hour and a half later, James and Jimmie walked down the street to the club. A bouncer stood at the door denying only the best people to get inside. James walked up to the man and spoke for a minute in hushed whispers. Finally, after a few moments of talking, Jimmie and James walked into the cool club.

Men sat around smoking cigars in fancy suits. Women sat in cute little black dresses talking about all the things they spent their money on. Jimmie was sick of how snobish they were acting. _'When we get money, I won't EVER act as crazy as they do!'_ Jimmie thought to herself.

~With Sam and Danny~

Sam kissed Danny and began to ease into the sleek car she and Danny rented for the night to go to the club. Danny and Sam kissed the whole way in the car. When they arrived, the driver made a sound that snapped them out of their kissing for a few minutes. "We're here." He said. Danny helped Sam out of the car and thanked the driver.

The bouncer didn't even have to give Danny and Sam a second thought, they were in with James and Jimmie. Sam walked to the table where Jimmie and James sat. Danny nodded at James and sat as well.

A young girl came out onto the stage. Sam hadn't seen the stage until she saw the light point to it.

A girl stood on the stage. She had flawless skin and long red hair that shimmered as she moved. She had on black gloves and a striped sparkly shirt with a fluttering short skirt. She wore heels and somehow she seemed familiar. She had bloodred eyes. She ws stunning!

"Hello everyone, my name is Ember. Thanks for coming to see me, I hope you have a good time!" Ember said into the microphone in a british accent. Music began to play and the girl swayed with it. She seemed very confident in herself. She already had some talent with her confidence. She sang:

**'I don't really know, how it's gonna work out...**

**cause it seems like your mind is filled with doubt...**

**Cause we can't move on!'**

Ember kept singing but Sam tuned it out because she wanted to hear what Jimmie was saying. "We need to sponser her!" Jimmie said with a giggle. They listened some more and then Jimmie went to talk to a tall man in a suit.

~Carmie/Ember behind the curtains~

I had Jimmie hooked and I knew it, what better way to watch over them than to be secretly with them without them knowing? The plan was perfect! '_I'm getting hungry! I need food, now!_' I began to think as I slipped out of the back door to the club and found a young handsome man on a bench.

"Why hello, may I sit beside you?" I asked him. The man nodded and I sat. I leaned in and bit his neck and sucked blood from him, then I told him to do the same. "You are now my new boyfriend, how about it? My name is Ember" I said. "Sure! You're cute! My name is Gavin" He said and we kissed.


	9. Be more careful next time!

sorry it took us so long to make this chapter...we have to go back to school soon...so updates will take longer and longer!

* * *

><p>*Jimmie*<p>

"Hello," Cujo (Jimmie) and Clockwork (James) smiled, "I'm Jimmie," she pointed to her self, "and this is my boyfriend James." She pointed to James.  
>"Hi I'm Ember, so you guys want to sponsor me,huh?" Ember asked.<br>"Yes."Jimmie smiled. "We also like to change your look."  
>"My look? What's wrong with my look?" Ember ask placing her hands on her hips.<br>"Its just... your outfit. It's says sunshine, happiness, sanity abit." Jimmie said circling around her. "And your songs say anger, regret, sorrow and I'm going to be your makeup artist, outfit designer and James is the music man. He'll write some of the songs and all your music."  
>"Okay. I can deal with that dipsticks." Ember said.<br>"Don't call me that!" Jimmie crossed her arms glaring.  
>"What ever babypop!" Ember smirked. Soon Breanna walked into the room, flipping her long brown hair and Joshua was trailing like a love sick puppy behind her,<br>"Ember I want to own you."She snarled. "Those losers aren't worth anything. I can make you richer and baby, I won't change you."  
>"But with cheater over there," Sam growled looking at Breanna, "you'll never keep a boyfriend. She made Brad forcefully breakup with Carmie, James and Jimmie's bond is too deep and had to stop being friends with her plus her boyfriend can't defend himself."<br>"I like her, Breanna, you're my sponser."Ember smiled.  
>"Why?" Danny and James asked.<br>"I'm Carmie! I still hate you!" Ember spited out.  
>"Okay. Okay then, but when it," Jimmie jabbed her thumb toward Breanna, "Starts dating your next boyfriend don't say I didn't try to help."<br>"My name is Spectra." Breanna sighed annoyed.  
>"And I'm Betrand." Josh said stepping up.<br>"Oh shut up no one cares!" Katilyn and Breanna yelled.  
>"Only I can say that!" Breann- Spectra growled.<br>Brad walked in with an arm around another girl. She had beautiful long black hair and carmel skin. Her eyes were icy blue and she was wearing a skin-tight red dress. She look like a black Mary-sue.  
>"Sorry to hear about, but anyway meet my new girlfriend," He smile introducing, "Talyor Jakes."<p>

*Carmie*

~Carmie's/Ember's hotel room~

Carmie walked to the bathroom. She was tired. She was about to take the wig off when she heard a knock at the door. She kicked off the heels and slowly walked to the door. Carmie opened the door to see that Breanna was there.

"Why, hello!" Carmie said. "Hello, I wanted to talk to you." Breanna told the girl. Carmie opened the door wider to let Breanna in the room. Breanna walked to a chair in the room and sat down. "What did you want to talk about?" Carmie asked. "Well, Ember, how long have you been singing?" Breanna asked as she pulled out a notepad and a pen from her purse.

"Well, I can't really remember how long" Carmie said walking around, making the room less messy. "Ok, I'm sorry I barged in your room like this." Breanna said as she scribbled something down on her notepad.

"I was just about to get a quick shower, would you mind on waiting? It won't take long!" Carmie said. Breanna nodded. Carmie walked to the small bathroom and shut and locked the door.

Breanna sat still until she heard the shower turn on. She stood up fast when she heard the racket. Breanna walked around the room looking through things. So far she hadn't found anything until she came to the small dresser.

She opened the first drawer. It was filled as much as it could possibly be filled. Breanna moved some of the clothes around. She felt as if she knew the clothes. _Where have I seen these outfits before?_ Breanna thought to herself. She heard the shower turn off. She put the clothes back how she found them and then she closed the drawer and walked quickly back to her seat at the table.

Not long after the shower turned off, Carmie opened the door. She had a pair of pajamas on and the red hair was perfectly dry. Breanna walked over to Carmie and touched it."Ember, why is your hair not wet?" Breanna asked. "Because I used a shower cap." Carmie said looking at the hotel room door. "It's time for you to leave" Carmie said. Breanna nodded. "Can I call you later?" Breanna asked. Carmie nodded and gave Breanna the number.

Carmie led Breanna to the door and closed it as she walked out. Carmie slowly pulled the wig off and sighed."I need to be more careful next time!" Carmie said to herself.


End file.
